


He's gonna be angry in the morning

by I_am_a_Cephalopod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Food, Bones is high, Jim tries but messes up, M/M, like really bad, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Cephalopod/pseuds/I_am_a_Cephalopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon prompt: Could you please do some McKirk with Bones getting drugged? I'd love you forever!!! ;) xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's gonna be angry in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I have never written a high person before, and I'm not entirely sure I did it well. So I apologize in advance.

Wasn’t this just the best type of day? First there was an away mission to a new planet, which meant transporters, because Jim was so obsessed with them that he didn’t want to take a shuttle. Then there were hurt feelings when it came time for negotiations because one of the delegates thought the Captain had given him insult when he offered his hand for a hand shake. Then, after it took an hour to resolve that, Jim insisted on eating the food that they had been given, even though he was allergic to so many different things. He hadn’t even let his Chief Medical Officer scan the stuff before he took a bite.

But that wasn’t the worst, no. Because of course he had to say it was fine, then shove a bite of something else into said CMO’s mouth, not thinking about how risking someone else was different than risking yourself.

So now, CMO Leonard McCoy had an odd taste in his mouth, and a tingling as the substance these people called food slid down his throat. And before Jim could open his damn smug mouth and say ‘I told you so’, his head started to spin in a very not fine way.

Bones staggered and caught himself on the table that held the offensive substances. He tried to glare at them while the people around him rushed to his side, but everything was moving slowly and he couldn’t quite focus on any one thing.

“What the hell is happening?” he heard his supposed best friend asked, alarmed and worried.

“Told ya I shoulda scanned the damn stuff,” Bones slurred in reply before falling to his knees.

Except he didn’t fall to his knees, as he found himself held up by a wonderfully strong pair of arms that belonged to a gorgeously blue-eyed man. Who happened to be his best friend. Yeah, no, this ‘food’ was a drug if he ever saw one, because sober Leonard McCoy would never think that.

The Captain said something in his best captain voice before calling up Scotty (who was always so nice and gave Leonard drinks, which almost made up for all the times he was in sickbay), and the two of them were whisked to sickbay. Chapel was the first to meet them, tricorder in hand and ready for work like usual. She was such a good nurse.

“What’s wrong with him?” she asked as Jim placed his doctor friend on one of the bio-beds.

“He ate some of the food,” he informed her, causing her to stop and stare.

“You’re telling me, that hypochondriac Doctor McCoy ate alien food without scanning it first? I’m sorry sir, but I think you’re lying.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jim scooted away from the nurse before responding. “So maybe I fed him the food… Ouch!” The Captain rubbed at his arm where it had been pinched.

“You deserve so much more than that,” she assured him before starting to scan the doctor, “Luckily for you, you are my Captain and I don’t want to be court marshalled.”

After scanning him, the good nurse (what a lovely nurse she was, always doing her best and putting up with the Captain’s shit. Leonard should give her a hug) loaded a hypo and injected it into the doctor’s neck. He whined and weakly batted at her, wondering when the room had started spinning.

“Luckily for us it wasn’t poisonous. He should be back to normal after a good night’s rest, but I doubt he will be happy that you basically drugged him. I suggest he be taken back to his room and not be left alone. I can get one of the medical staff to take care of him,” she offered, but Jim shook his head.

“This is my fault, I’ll take responsibility for him,” he assured.

“Don’t you have Captain-y things?” Bones asked as Jim hoisted him up, slinging the doctor’s arm over his shoulder as his arm snaked around Leonard’s waist.

“I left Spock in charge. The safety of my CMO is very important, and I’m sure the ambassador will understand my absence.”

“Aw, I knew you cared,” Bones laughed, poking his friend in the face.

“Of course I care, Bonesy, what have I ever done to suggest otherwise.”

“Well, you did force feed me a while ago. That wasn’t very careful of you.”

“There’s a difference between ‘careful’ and ‘caring’, I’ll have you know,” the captain defended, smiling to a crewman who was staring at them. Luckily they weren’t too much farther from Bones’ quarters, and Jim got the drugged man inside before anyone else came across them.

The captain unceremoniously dumped his friend onto the bed, Leonard laughing as the air got knocked out of him. He continued laughing as his boots were removed, followed by his socks, and somehow his shirt. He realized a moment later that he had been sat up, and Jim had lifted the shirt over his head, which was a better explanation than a very precise transport, or magic.

“Could clothes be transported off of someone?” he mused out loud, swaying and falling forward against his friend’s chest. Said chest was shaking with laughter.

“Isn’t that something I would say?”

“No, you would just try it.”

“Touché. Pants off,” he commanded, only to have his friend start giggling.

“Are you propositioning me Jim?” Bones tried to lean back to look his friend in the face, but instead ended up falling on his back. He tried to poke Jim in the chest from his new position, but fell very short. “I expected more from you. Be a gentlemen, and at least buy me dinner first.”

“I’ve bought you dinner, a lot, may I remind you,” Jim retorted, grabbing his friend’s pants and yanking on them. They didn’t budge, and Bones started clicking his tongue.

“Gotta ask nicely,” he sing-songed.

“I think I like you better when you’re drunk. At least then you don’t try and mess with me trying to help you.”

After a bit of a wrestle, Bones was out of his uniform and beneath the covers, and Jim was ready to leave him.

“I’ll be in the other room if you need anything,” he told his friend, knocking the hand away that was slowly trying to boop his nose.

“Don’t I get a kiss g’night?” Bones slurred, his eyes fluttering shut before he forced them open again.

Jim leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, smoothing back his hair. It was the type of affection he would never show if his friend had been in his right mind, but he wasn’t, so the Captain indulged himself. The doctor would probably have forgotten by the next morning, already asleep by the time Jim left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are love, comments are motivation.


End file.
